This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled BINOCULARS FOR A TOY filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 19, 2001 and there duly assigned Serial No. 2001-21800.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to binoculars doubling as a toy and, more particularly to, binoculars that are constructed with external bodies formed as replicas of various toys having spherical shapes such as soccer balls and baseballs.
2. Related Art
Exemplars of the art such as Korean Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 1996-46497 entitled Binoculars Doubling as a Toy, suggest that binoculars doubling as a toy can vary the length between objective lenses and eye lenses, and have a global shape when the barrels of the lens are folded together. Such designs for conventional binoculars doubling as a toy however, do not provide springs for automatically extending the barrels for the lenses. Moreover I have noticed that such designs some deficiencies in their fields and construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide on improved design for binoculars.
It is another object to provide binoculars doubling as a toy.
It is still another object to provide binoculars that are manufactured to exhibit various spherical shapes such as a soccer ball or baseball.
It is yet another object to provide a design for binoculars that enables the barrels for the lenses to project from hemispherical bodies to prolong the field of vision up to a long distance.
These and other objects may be achieved by constructing binoculars as a replica of a toy. These binoculars may be constructed with hemispherical bodies defining a complete global shape when coupled with each other; the hemispherical bodies are connected to each other by a hinge. Eye lens barrels each having eye lenses are mounted on the centers of arcuate sections of the bodies. Circular plates are mounted in grooves formed in the arcuate sections. The objective lens barrels each have objective lenses and are inserted into through holes of the circular plates. Springs are each mounted between the eye lens barrels and the objective lens barrels. Preferably, fitting projections that are each formed in the objective lens barrels are respectively caught by protrusions that are each formed around the through holes of the circular plates when the objective lens barrels are extended by the springs.